


Mo Gradh

by HolyVessel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVessel/pseuds/HolyVessel
Summary: A collection of Merlin/Eggsy one shots





	1. Poker Games and Protective Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingsman or any of it's associated characters.
> 
>   
> 
> Merlin finds out that Gawain has been giving Eggsy unwanted Omega etiquette lessons.

It was no secret that Merlin held a weekly poker game. Every Saturday night most of the Agents as well as a few people from his tech team gathered at Merlin's house. Merlin was pretty picky about who he invited over to play, but just because someone wasn't invited or invited back didn't mean that Merlin didn't like them. 

This particular Saturday was one that everyone would be talking about for years to come. Merlin had invited their newest agent, Gawain, to join them. Gawain had been a Kingsman for a few months now and has a few missions under his belt. He was extremely posh for a younger man, but the other Agents were slowly getting him to break out of his shell. 

“Thank you again for inviting me Merlin.” Gawain said with a smile as they sat down at the kitchen table to play. 

“Don't fuck up and ye'll be invited back.” Merlin grinned. Gawain laughed, but he wasn't quire sure if Merlin was joking or not. 

Merlin ordered pizza and they opened a few beers before starting to play. Everyone was having a good time, laughing and teasing each other, when Gawain won his first hand.

“Finally! He shouted, making the others laugh as he excitedly gathered his chips.

“Not that we don't appreciate yer enthusiasm, but please don't shout. My Omega is sleeping upstairs.” Merlin said.

“You're bonded?” Gawain asked curiously.

“Aye.” Merlin replied, dealing out the next hand. 

Half and hour later they were taking a break to eat and Gawain had to use the bathroom. Merlin directed him to use the upstairs bathroom, as the downstairs one was broken. When he was finished he was going to head back downstairs but the cracked open bedroom door was too much of a temptations. Just who was Merlin's Omega?

Merlin startled as he head loud voices from upstairs. He jumped up, interrupting his conversation with Bors, and rushed upstairs. The bedroom light was on and Merlin growled when he heard what Gawain was saying. Poor Eggsy was sitting up in bed, rubbing his tired face, while JB was growling at the intruder and Gawain was berating him on how improper of an Omega he was. Merlin stalked over and put Gawain in a choke hold before manhandling him out the door. 

“Go downstairs.” Merlin growled, releasing Gawain and shoving him towards the stair landing. 

“I was only-” Gawain tried to say.

“GO!” Merlin roared, glaring as Gawain scurried down the stairs. 

“M' sorry.” Eggsy said softly when Merlin went back into the bedroom.

“Oh, mo gradh, no. You did nothing wrong.” Merlin soothed, moving to hold his exhausted mate. 

Twenty minutes later, after getting Eggsy settled and back to sleep, Merlin stalked back into the kitchen.

“What the hell do ye think yer doing?! He just got back from a month long mission and ye thought it would be a great idea to wake him fer a damned etiquette lesson? I told ye not to shout fer a reason!” Merlin snarled. 

“Merlin, please, I was just trying to help! He has a lot of bad behavioral problems. It's just not becoming of a proper Omega.” Gawain tried to explain. 

Merlin's eyes widened as everything clicked into place. Eggsy had been acting strange and subdued for the past few months. The chav accent that Merlin was so fond of had been replaced with Eggsy's posh mission accent, the former only coming out when Eggsy was stressed or tired. Eggsy had taken to hovering around Merlin in case he needed anything and was always the most withdrawn after missions with Gawain. Merlin surged forward and grabbed Gawain by his shirt collar, slamming him up against the cabinets behind him. 

“That's not for you to decide! I happen to love my mate just the way that he is and he doesn't need a twat like you telling him how to act. How long has this been going on? How long have you been filling his head with nonsense on how to become the perfect purebred Omega?!” Merlin shouted. The others gaped at Gawain in shock and disgust. 

“ I was trying to help him! No Alpha is going to want an Omega like that, even you will get tired of it eventually!” Gawain insisted. Merlin punched him.

“How dare you! He's me mate, I will always want him. We don't want or need yer help.” Merlin said. Gawain was bent over holding his face. Merlin grabbed his shirt again and pulled him up to look Merlin in the eye. “From now on ye don't talk to him, ye don't look at him. Stay the fuck away from him. Understand?”

“But-” Gawain started, blood from his nose dripping down his face. 

“DO YE UNDERSTAND?!” Merlin roared. Gawain nodded and Merlin let him go.

“Good, now get the fuck out of me house.” Merlin said. Gawain scurried away, around Eggsy in the doorway and out of the house. Merlin's face softened when he saw Eggsy.

“Come here mo gradh. Why are ye up?” Merlin cooed, extending his hand to Eggsy.

“Heard shoutin.” Eggsy mumbled, cuddling into Merlin.

“Sorry lads.” Merlin said to the others, rubbing Eggsy's back. 

“It's fine Merlin. We'll call it an early night.” Percival said understandingly before ushering everyone out. Merlin sat Eggsy in a chair while he put away the cards and pizza and turned the lights off. He carried his exhausted lover back upstairs and settled him in bed before changing and joining him. 

“Why didn't ye tell me?” Merlin asked quietly.

“Didn't want to lose y.” Eggsy mumbled. 

“Oh, there's no chance of that ever happening. I love ye as ye are, yer stuck with me love.” Merlin said, kissing Eggsy's head. 

“Love y too.” Eggsy replied.

“Go to sleep love, we'll set it straight in the morning.” Merlin said. Eggsy nodded and drifted back off into sleep.


	2. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingsman is he biggest crime syndicate in London and Eggsy is their King. They don't take kindly to people who kidnap him.

Merlin was brutally cold as he staked his way through the warehouse with the rest of Kingsman, indiscriminately offing anyone he came across. Valentine, the upstart leader of a new American gang in town, decided to make a statement by kidnapping Eggsy and holding him for ransom. The daft fool didn't know that he had taken the leader of the entire Kingsman syndicate, as well as Merlin's husband.

When Merlin kicked open the last door Valentine was there, holding Eggsy up by the hair and pressing a gun into his throat. Eggsy was beaten and bruised but his face was calm as he watched Merlin. His right leg was clearly broken and had not been set, he would need medical attention. 

“It's' about damn time! I was beginning to think that youse weren't commin for him.” Valentine complained.

“Ye didn't exactly make it easy to find him.” Merlin said, his eyes still raking over Eggsy's body for injuries.

“Of course not, had to give myself time to rough him up a bit didn't I?” Valentine said with a grin. He clearly had no idea who he was fucking with. The Kingsman were the largest mob syndicate in the city and even the locals knew not to cross the line with them. Merlin growled at Valentine's confession of injuring Eggsy and started towards them. 

“Hey now, let's not get hasty.” Valentine said, shoving the gun harshly into Eggsy's neck, who let out a choking sound. “Shall we start the negotiations?”

“I'm no the one ye need ta negotiate with Valentine.” Merlin replied coolly.

“Youse aren't the boss? What about you?” Valentine asked Harry, who was a few feet behind Merlin. Harry just snorted and didn't reply.

“Good fuck are y new in town. Why would you mess with us if you don't know whose in charge?” Eggsy laughed.

“You shut up. Youse are just cannon fodder.” Valentine snapped.

“Yer an idiot. They aren't the boss, I am.” Eggsy said. He slammed his elbow back into Valentine's stomach and pulled the gun from the man's now lax hand. He went to step away and turn but his broken leg gave out. Merlin caught him before he hit the floor and handed him to Harry.

“Take him home and call the doctor. I won't be long.” Merlin said, kissing Eggsy's forehead. 

“Of course.” Harry said, ordering Kay to call the doctor as he walked out the door. 

“Really man?” Valentine said once he got his breath back. “That weak ass kid is the head of Kingsman? Why do youse even follow him?” 

“Eggsy is the best of us. Just because ye got the drop on him and smacked him around doesn't mean that he couldn't have single handedly killed all of ye.” Merlin explained as he pulled out his gun. “Now, as much as I would like to return what ye did to our King tenfold, my husband is waiting on me and ye really aren't worth the time.”

When Valentine opened his mouth to retort Merlin shot him between the eyes. When he turned around Roxy was leaning up against the wall by the door, looking at Valentines body with contempt. 

“We better stop by a shop on the way home or Eggsy is going to be inconsolable tomorrow. You know how he is when he's laid up in bed.” Roxy said, falling behind Merlin as he walked out the door. 

“Aye.” Merlin said with a chuckle. 

He could trust Harry to watch over Eggsy while they made a quick stop for some of Eggsy's favorite chocolate and some food. He even picked up a few of those fancy bath bombs the boy pretended were too girly for him to like. 

By the time Merlin and Roxy made it back to the Kingsman estate the doctor was already gone. Roxy headed off to the kitchen and Merlin went straight up to their room, meeting Harry standing guard outside the door. 

“How bad?” Merlin asked.

“Not as bad as we thought. Other than the leg he has three broken ribs, two broken fingers, a concussion and a lot of bruising. He'll be fine.” Harry replied.

“Thank fuck it's not worse.” Merlin said, sighing in relief.

“Yes, it's good thing they were such amateurs. I'll leave him to you now, take care of him.” Harry said, clapping Merlin on the shoulder before heading off to find Percival. Now that Merlin was back there was no need to guard the door. Really, there was no need to do so in the first place, the estate was well guarded, but everyone was feeling a bit overprotective of their King.

When Merlin opened the door Eggsy was sitting propped up in bed watching something on the telly, his eyes fluttering as they struggled to stay open.

“Mo gradh.” Merlin said, closing the door behind him.

“M'lin?” Eggsy asked, speech slurred from his pain medication.

“I'm here.” Merlin said. He put the bag of the bedside table and started to unpack it but stopped when Eggsy grabbed his sleeve.

“C'mere.” Eggsy said, tugging on Merlin's sleeve.

“Aren't ye hungry?” Merlin asked, brushing Eggsy's hair from his face.

“Later.” Eggsy said, tugging again.

“Alright love, just a mo.” Merlin said. He quickly stripped out of his blood stained suit and into a pair of sleep pants. Eggsy latched onto him as soon as he settled into the bed.

“Did the doc say ye could sleep?” Merlin asked, wrapping and arm around Eggsy.

“Y.” Eggsy said, sighing as he cuddled into Merlin's warmth.

“Alright then, just rest.” Merlin said. He pulled the blankets up around them. Sleeping propped up was strange, but he didn't complain.  
“Valentine dead?” Eggsy asked.

“Aye, and everyone who was in the warehouse as well. His second in command, Gazelle, was no there but hopefully she'll be smart enough ta not come back.” Merlin reported. 

“Good. Now that we have that part o the territory back maybe the others will stop testin us. We need to send Rox and her team out tomorrow to spread the word and 'Arry's team need to start clearin the dealers outta the school zones.” Eggsy said.

“Aye. We'll have a meeting first thing in the morning.” Merlin said, sending a message to everyone's glasses.

“Sounds good.” Eggsy replied.


	3. Great Balls of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila accidentally sets Eggsy on fire.

Eggsy was groggy when he came to, mouth dry in the familiar way that an amnesia dart induced sleep had. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but he could hear Merlin talking to the cowboy, insisting that he was telling the truth about Kingsman. He subtly tested his bonds but there was no give.

“What the hell did ye do ta him?!”Merlin asked. “With our amnesia darts he should have woken up by now.”

“How am I supposed to know that? I guess it's up to you to protect him.” The cowboy drawled, trying to play off of their obvious camaraderie.

“Don't ye touch him!” Merlin growled.

“Tell me the truth and I won't.” The cowboy said. 

Eggsy felt a hand on his thigh and he fought not to tense up. He knew this was an interrogation tactic but he wasn't really keen on seeing how far this guy was willing to go. He reared back and slammed his head forward hoping to headbutt the prick but hit nothing but air. Opening his eyes he saw the man's surprised face just inches from his own.  
“Good morning sunshine. How long have you been awake?” The cowboy asked.

“Get you're fucking hands off me.” Eggsy glared, jerking his thigh away. The cowboy grinned and backed away.

Eggsy acted coolly as the cowboy spouted off about the history of the proof of alcohol and splashed whiskey onto their laps but used the distraction to brush his hand against Merlin's, telling the other man that he was okay. 

“So why don't ya'll just tell me who you're really working for, before I set you're balls on fire.” the cowboy said, playing with a lighter.

Eggsy chuckled at Merlin's retort and then responded in kind when asked. His wet pants were uncomfortable now and his hands tingled form the loss of circulation. All he could think of was how stupid this guy was going to look when he finally realized that they were telling the truth. Then the cowboy flipped a switch and his heart dropped into his stomach.

“Fuck me.”

“Harry.”

The cowboy raised a gun to Harry's face, still playing with the lighter with his other hand. There was nothing they could do. They has already told him the truth, but he had no way to verify it. Eggsy just started screaming for Harry to get down, Merlin joining in a second later. They ignored the cowboy and kept yelling, hoping that Harry would hear them. 

“Stop!” a woman shouted as she burst through the door. The cowboy startled and everyone froze for a moment before Eggsy screamed.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Eggsy cried, frantically fighting against the bonds. When the cowboy had jumped he accidentally tossed the open lighter right into Eggsy's whiskey soaked lap.

“Galahad!” Merlin shouted.

The woman rushed over and started frantically patting down Eggsy's lap.

“Their story checks out!” She said to the cowboy.

“Of bloody course it did! Untie us!” Merlin roared. The cowboy rushed over and cut Merlin free as Eggsy slumped in the chair, his body trembling as the fire was finally extinguished. 

“Galahad! Galahad! Eggsy, look at me, open yer eyes.” Merlin said, turning Eggsy's face towards him. Eggsy opened his eyes, clearly in pain, and gave Merlin a weak smile. 

“M' okay.” Eggsy said, rolling his now freed wrists. 

“The hell ye are. Ye need ta see medical.” Merlin said, elbowing he cowboy out of the way as he stood up. 

“No! I gotta see Harry.” Eggsy said, grimacing as he stood up.

“Galahad-” Merlin started, grabbing Eggsy when he legs threatened to give out.

“Please,” Eggsy said desperately. 

“Aye, but to medical straight afterwards.” Merlin conceded.

The reunion went disastrously. He didn't remember anything, which was heartbreaking for the both of them. Afterwards Merlin carried Eggsy to medical with the woman, Ginger Ale, and the cowboy, Agent Tequila, leading the way. Eggsy was treated for 2nd degree burns and instructed to keep from walking for 48 hours minimum. 

“Do ye have a spare room we can use?” Merlin asked Ginger Ale.

“Of course, you two are probably going to be here for a while anyway. I'll have two rooms prepared.” Ginger Ale replied, tapping on her clipboard.

“No! Just one!” Eggsy shouted, startling everyone.

“Shhh mo gradh, yer shoutin.” Merlin soothed. The doctors had given Eggsy Oxycontin and Eggsy always had issues with volume control when on high pain medication. He just didn't realize how loud he was being. 

“Oh, sorry.” Eggsy whispered, making Merlin chuckle fondly.

“It's alright mo gradh. He's right though, just one room is fine.” Merlin said to Ginger Ale.

“Are you sure? It's not an issue to prepare two.” Ginger Ale said.

“One is preferred, especially after this. I can get quite protective when he's injured.” Merlin explained, taking Eggsy's hand when the younger man reached for him. 

“Oh! Okay, it should be be ready in an hour. I'll see if Champ, our boss, will come down to meet you.” Ginger Ale said before leaving. 

“Y should probably hide bruv.” Eggsy said to Tequila after a few moments of silence. He was a bit louder than acceptable but he was trying so Merlin didn't want to correct him. 

“Yeah, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to actually light you on fire.” Tequila said sheepishly,

“We know, which is why I'm not extremely pissed off. However, ye do have to make up for that touch to his thigh.” Merlin said.

Tequila went pale and Eggsy burst out laughing.


End file.
